1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a brake system, more particularly to a brake system which is used for braking a forward running automobile during an emergency and which has wheel-reversing means to urge forward running wheels of the automobile to rotate in a reverse direction so as to stop the automobile within a short distance and prevent the same from skidding during braking.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an automobile, a brake pedal of a conventional brake system is operated for braking the running wheels of an automobile. It generally happens that, although rotation of the braked wheels is stopped as soon as the brake pedal is operated, the braked wheels keep on sliding to result consequently in skidding. Thus, an accident is likely occur.
Presently, another conventional brake system, known as the anti-brake locking system (A.B.S), is installed in some of the automobiles. The A.B.S includes a computerized device which enables the brake shoes to brake the running wheels intermittently and swiftly, thereby stopping the automobile and preventing skidding of the latter. However, the running automobile stops running only after traveling a relatively long distance upon the braking thereof.